


Prom Night Heartbreaks | Riverdale oneshot

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: "Betty, is that real?"- asks Jughead and steps away from her so he can look in her eyes."You two are unbelievable."- says Veronica and looks at them with disgust in her eyes....."I have a better idea."- says Mr. Honey and puts the knife closer to Betty's neck.He was about to slit her throat when an arrow goes straight into his arm, but not before he gets to stab Betty in the stomach.....He gets her in the backseat and holds her."Drive, drive!"- he yells at whoever is in the front seat.All characters belong to Archie Comics and CW's Riverdale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Prom Night Heartbreaks | Riverdale oneshot

“I still can’t believe we got rid of Mr. Honey.”- says Archie while helping Veronica get in the limo she’s got for them to go to prom.  
“I still can’t believe we’re all going to prom, especially me.”- says Jughead and they all laugh.  
“You two would’ve made an amazing pair of prom kings though. Imagine Jarchie’s power. A f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n.”- mentions Kevin while smiling at them.  
“Well, we’ll get Choni prom queens at that is way much better.”- says Veronica and both Cheryl and Toni laugh.  
“If we get lucky, no one’s gonna die or get haunted tonight.”- says Betty and they all look at her.  
“Oh come on, have fun and forget about mysteries for one night, B!”  
“I would, but after the last proms we’ve had, I want to be prepared.”  
“Okay, kids. We’re here. Have fun and be careful at how many drinks you’re having. Just because I’m driving you home, it doesn’t mean you’re out of danger.”- says Veronica’s driver and smiles at them  
“Thank you, mom.”- answer all of them and laugh.  
“Let’s get this party started, my dudes.”- says Reggie and opens the door for the girls and then pushes Archie inside just to mess with him.  
If they only knew what this night was going to do to them….  
Two hours later, after a few drinks and a lot of dancing, hell was about to break loose at Riverdale High’s 2020 Class’ senior prom.  
“Attention, please!”- announces Miss Bell and everyone looks at her.  
“Is it already time for them to announce the prom queens or kings?”- asks Veronica a little confused.  
“No, I don’t think so.”- answers Betty and the fear from last year’s prom comes back to her.  
“We got this little message for Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge and we were asked to put it on the big screen, it better not be a joke.”- says Miss Bell and steps away from the scene.  
“What in God’s name?”- asks Jughead and looks at the screen.  
A videotape.  
It started off pretty simple with Archie’s garage. Then Archie showed up.  
“Jug, I’m so sorry.”- says Betty, knowing what is about to happen.  
“What are you talking about?”- asks Jughead confused.  
Then Betty shows up on the screen.  
“What is this?”- asks Veronica and looks at Archie and then at Betty.  
Betty and Archies share a look and tears already start forming in Betty’s eyes.  
“Why the fuck did we have to fight for a prom?”- thinks Betty and knows damn well it was all planned.  
The video continues and not even 5 minutes in, Betty and Archie’s kiss shows up big on the screen.  
Gasps are being heard all over the room, the video stops and everyone looks at Betty and Archie.  
The silence is broken by a glass shattering, Veronica’s.  
“What the hell was that?”- screams and looks at Betty and Archie.  
“Betty, is that real?”- asks Jughead and steps away from her so he can look in her eyes.  
He didn’t need an answer, he knew it was real. The tears in her eyes, the guilt on her face was all he needed to know that it was real. His girlfriend kissed his best fried, Not just kissed, but cheated on him with his best friend.  
“You two are unbelievable.”- says Veronica and looks at them with disgust in her eyes.  
Jughead takes a step and then throws a punch at Archie so strong, everyone’s surprised he didn’t break his hand.  
“How could you?! How the fuck could you? Both of you!”- screams Jughead and his voice breaks.  
“Why did you have to lie? Huh?”- asks Veronica and looks at them.  
Betty couldn’t say a word, she didn’t know what to say. Should she apologize? Should she explain herself? At this point it seemed like nothing could be a solution. Could they forgive her? She betrayed them, both of them nd she lied about it.  
“Stop. All of you.”- says Kevin and reaches them.  
“Not here, everyone’s looking at you.”- says Fangs.  
“So what? Let the entire fucking town of Riverdale know what kind of people the golden kids of Riverdale High are!”- screams Veronica and storms out of the room and Archie goes after her.  
“Jug-“- starts Betty but Jughead interrupts her.  
“Not. Here.”- he says and takes her hand and gets out of the room.  
“Okay, well. Turn the music back on! Who wants another drink?”- yells Reggie and gets on a table while everyone’s clapping for him.  
“Not the ideal prom, we may say.”- says Kevin and looks at Fangs.  
“It’s Riverdale, nothing unusual.”  
In the music room  
“Veronica, wait!”- screams Archie after Veronica,  
“I trusted you, Archie! Eve when you fake-dated Betty for that stupid plan! I fucking trusted you! Or wait. Was that even pretending? For how long have you been doing this for, huh?”  
“No! No, that was- that was fake. We aren’t-“  
“What? You aren’t what? A thing?”  
“It was once, Ronnie. It was one kiss and that was it.”  
“Are you sure about that? I want the truth, Archie. It’s the least you can give me right now.”- she says and Archie can already see the tears in her eyes.  
“It was one kiss and then- and then we met two times in…. in the bunker. But nothing happened. We just-we talked about what we were going to do and we decided on nothing. There is nothing between us, Veronica, I promise. I love you. And Betty- she’s my best friend and I love her but not like I love you. I was confused, I don’t know why we kissed. I guess we were- I don’t know- we got caught up in the moment and we weren’t thinking and-“  
“Archie. I’m not going to be anyone’s second choice or-“  
“You’re not a second choice, Veronica. You’ve always been my first choice, always. I know I haven’t showed you and I’ve been stupid and a total jerk so many times but there’s one thing I know, Ronnie. I know that I love you.”  
“Stop saying that, stop saying that you love me, If you loved me, you wouln’t have kissed our best friend.”  
“Veronica, please, just listen to me. I’ve been lost so many times, I didn’t know who I was, I still don’t and I made horrible decisions so many times and I hurt you so many times, too many times- God, even once was too many because you don’t deserve it. You’ve been here for me every time I needed you and I pushed you away because I was scared and I didn’t want to hurt but I did and I hate myself for it every single day but not even once I doubted my love for you. Not once. I don’t know how to explain to you what happened there with Betty but I promise you, I don’t have feelings for her.”  
“I think I need some time, Archie. You may not have feelings for her, but there is something there, because if there weren’t, you would have told me about the kiss. But you didn’t. So please just- give me a few minutes.”- she said and got out of the music room.

Meanwhile in the Blue and Gold office  
Betty and Jughead enter the room and Jughead lets go of Betty’s hand and goes and sits in the other corner of the room, as far away from her as possible.  
Betty just looks at him, she knows she needs to say something but she just stays there and waits for him to say something.  
He just sits there and looks at her, he knows that he’s going to lose it if he starts talking now and he didn’t want to hurt her, mentally or physically.  
“Jug.”- she says quietly.  
“I’m listening.”- he says coldly.  
“I know what you may think, but please, please listen to me. I don’t feel anything for Archie. I don’t know why I kissed him that day, but it wasn’t because I have feelings for him. I just confused, we just had a fight and-“  
“That’s your excuse? That we had a fight? Over fucking homework? What, did you kiss him every time we had a fight?”- he snaps at her  
“No, I just-“- she stops and takes a deep breath.  
“I got caught up I the moment. I was hurt and I was confused and worried and I just lost it. I did not want to cheat on you or lie to you. But I was scared to tell you, because I was scared you were going to leave me.”  
“So instead you lied? Betty, knowing that you lied to me hurts me more than the fact that you and Archie kissed.”  
“I know and I can’t even begin to imagine how you must feel right now, but I am so so sorry, Jughead. I never wanted to hurt, I would rather die than ever see you hurt. And it’s killing me on the inside, I hate myself for what I did. Ever since that night, when I was looking back and then you came and apologized to me, YOU apologized and I couldn’t tell you what I did because I didn’t know either. I always thought that I was in love with him. For ten years, for ten fucking years I thought that I was in love with him. But I wasn’t. I went through all my diaries ever since I started writing about him and all that was in there was a fantasy of this perfect relationship I was dreaming about but- it wasn’t love. I wasn’t in love with him. Yes, I did love Archie, I still do, but I was never, I am not and never will be in love with him. It was just this idea I was mad about, the idea of being perfect so my parents would be proud of me, but that’s-that’s not it. It wasn’t real. But you are, Jug. You are real and you are everything to me. After all those years of hiding who I was and pretending to be this perfect girl, the golden kid of Riverdale, I could finally be myself, when I was with you. You thought me how to be myself. If it weren’t for you I would still probably be running after this crazy idea of perfection and that would probably kill me, like it almost has before.”  
“Betty, I understand but I still can’t comprehend why you kissed him. We had a fight, it’s not like we broke up. You don’t even know how insecure I feel around him. Every time you look at him or he looks at you. Just knowing how crazy you were after him all those years how much you were hurting after he turned you off that night. I feel like if you’d have the chance, you would always choose him over me. And that kiss in front of Cheryl’s house or God, even when you were pretending to date him for my sake, Betty, that broke me. It broke my heart just thinking at the possibility of you being with him! Because I love you and I don’t know what I’d do without you. But I thought you would at least be hinest with me. And I believe you, that you don’t have feelings for him, I do. But I don’t understand why you lied and that hurts me more than you could think it’s possible. So please, just give me some time to think and then we’ll talk, okay?”  
“Jug? I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”  
“I know, I know you are.”- he says and gets out of the room and meets Veronica in the hallway.  
“Are you okay?”- he asks her, already knowing the answer.  
“Are you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Me neither.”  
“What do we do now?”  
“We go to the bar and get the best alcoholic drink they have and we are thankful that we had no teacher to ban alcohol from prom.”

Back in the hallway  
Archie just got our of the music room after giving Veronica enough time to get away from him and he hears Betty sobbing. He goes to see her but as soon as she hears someone come in and looks up and sees him, she snaps.  
“No, get out, now.”  
“Betty-“  
“I don’t want to hear it, just please, please get out. Go!”- she gets up from her chair and gives him a death stare.  
Archie gets out and wants to head back to the party and get the biggest drink he can find. He probably just lost his girlfriend and best friend in one night.  
“Andrews, finally, come o, get adrink.”- Reggie comes to him as sonn as he sees him.  
“Thanks, Reggie.”  
“Don’t worry, bro, you’ll be fine.”  
“I hope so too.”  
It’s been half an hour but still no sign of Betty. She was probably still drowning in her own tears in the Blue and Gold, alone, reflecting on the biggest mistake she’s ever made and not prepared for what’s about to come next.  
Veronica and Jughead were dancing with Kevin and Fangs and Archie was with Reggie and the rest of the football team.  
The music stops as soon as the parents f Riverdale storm in the room along with Charles and what seems like a huge team of police officers and FBI agents.  
“Dad, what’s happening?”- asks Jughead and steps in front of the other teenagers to face his father.  
“Whoever’s making the tapes sent a warning, boy. They’re gonna make a move, here and tonight.”  
“Yeah, well you’re kind of late.”- says Veronica and rolls her eyes.  
“We all know Betty and Archie kissed, that’s why you brought everyone here? For a highschool drama?”- asks Cheryl  
“No, what? No. They’re going to come here, attack you, we’re here because = we need to protect all of you before they get to you.”- answers Hermione, shocked at what Cheryl just said, and the same with Alice, FP and Mary.  
“Wait a minute, where exactly is Betty?”- asks Alice and the teens have finally realized that none of them has seen or heard Betty for almost an hour now.  
“Well, where is she?”- asks Charles again and you could hear the worry in his voice.  
“She was at the Blue and Gold the last time I saw her.”- answered Archie seeing that the others exchange looks but one of them says anything.  
“And when was that, Red?”- asks FP  
“About an hour ago.”  
“An hour ago? You left her alone for an hour and none of you thought to check up one her?”- yells Alice  
“She was crying and she wanted to be left alone, what else were we supposed to do?”  
“You all are fucking incredible, you left her alone? I thought she went home. You know what, move.”- says Kevin and wants to go see if she’s actually still there but his dad stops him  
“You’re not going anywhere alone, Alice and Charles can go check up on her.”  
“She’s my frien-“- he starts but soon get cut off by Betty’s screaming.  
“Why are you all looking at each other, isn’t it clear she needs help? Let’s go!”- says Kevin and is the first one to get out of the room to find her, followed by Jughead, who’s heart started beating ten times faster at the thought of Betty being in danger.  
The parents’ plan of keeping the kids in one place failed when Kevin, Jughead, Veronica, Archie, Cheryl and Toni all stormed out to look after Betty.  
Alice, FP, Charles and a few agents went after the kids, while the others stayed with the rest of the kids.  
Kevin and Jughead were the first ones to stop at the sight of Mr. Honey holding a knife at Betty’s neck. He was holding her so tight she could barely breathe and she had tears rolling down her cheeks which absolutely broke Jughead.  
“Well, well. Wasn’t I right that you shouldn’t have had a prom?”- says Mr. Honey coldly, tightening his grip on Betty.  
“Let her go she didn’t do anything wrong.”- says Charles and slowly gets closer to where they were.  
“Take another step and I’ll slit her throat right here and now.”  
“She’s just a child, her let go.”- says Charles and takes another step, even after Mr. Honey’s threat.  
“Haven’t you heard what I just said?! Take another step and she won’t get to breathe ever again!”- Mr. Honey screams and Betty starts crying even more.  
“Please, Charles, just stay there, please.”- she could barely get the words out of her mouth because of how tight Mr. Honey was holding her.  
“Betty, calm down, it’s going to be okay.”- says Kevin and smiles at her, trying to calm her down but the tears wouldn’t stop falling and her breath was fastening.  
“Oh, is it, Mr. Keller? I mean, it would have been okay, if Miss Cooper right here would’ve listened to my orders and wouldn’t have pushed this stupid idea of a prom and now, she will pay for her mistakes.”  
“Why are you doing this?”- asks Jughead  
“Because, Mr. Jones, she’s a sinner.”- he answers and everyone looks at him and remains speechless at the words he had just said.  
“What did you just-“- tries Betty to say but he cuts her off before she can even finish.  
“What, Miss Cooper? Are my words familiar to you? Of course they are, because you’ve heard them before. From my brother.”  
“No-no, that’s- that’s impossible. You-you can’t be-“- she starts again  
“Oh, but I am. Your father, the Black Hood was my brother. And I’m here to finish what he started.”  
“What is God’s name-“- says Alice shocked at the words he had just said  
“She’s a child. Let her go.”- repeats Charles.  
“Oh, is she a child? After the tape I saw of Miss Cooper and Mr. Jones I wouldn’t call her a child.”- he says and laughs  
“You sick son of a-“- starts Jughead but he gets cut off  
“Finish that sentence, Mr. Jones, and your girlfriend will pay the price. Or, is she still your girlfriend? I mean, uh, kissing your best friend and you’re still protecting her. Is she even worth it anymore? Why do you still care?”  
“Let her go, we’re not asking again.”  
“I have a better idea.”- says Mr. Honey and puts the knife closer to Betty’s neck.  
He was about to slit her throat when an arrow goes straight into his arm, but not before he gets to stab Betty in the stomach.  
“Let my cousin go, you sick bastard!”- says Cheryl with the bow I her hands from behind him.  
He drops the knife and falls to the ground. As soon as he loosens his grip on her, Jughead runs to them and takes Betty from him and holds her close into his arms.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe now. It’s going to be okay.”- he whispers to her and hugs her tightly.  
She was bleeding, bad. She was in shock and her breathing pattern was way gone.  
“We need to get you to the hospital, honey. Okay?”-Alice says and Betty nods.  
“Go, we’ll take care of him.”- says Charles and picks Mr. Honey up.  
Jughead picks Betty up in his arms and starts running to the car, he was so worried about her, he didn’t care about anything else than making sure she was going to be okay.  
He gets her in the backseat and holds her.  
“Drive, drive!”- he yells at whoever is in the front seat.  
“Betty, can you hear me?”  
“It- hurts, Jug.”  
“I know, baby. I know it does, just please stay with me, okay?”  
“How is she, Jughead?”- asks Alice from the front seat.  
“It won’t stop bleeding, it just-“  
“Jughead! Calm the hell down. Be strong, for her. Do you understand?”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Jug”  
“Don’t try to talk, Betty, just gather your strength, okay? We’ll get to the hospital soon.”  
“Jug, if I-if I don’t make it-“  
“Don’t say that, Betts, please.”  
“I’m sorry for what I did. I- I love you. Just don’t- don’t forget that, okay?”  
“I could never forget that. I love you too. And that’s why you have to fight, okay? For us.”  
“Us. It’s nice to hear that again.”  
“We’re here, let’s go.”  
Five hours later, they were all in the waiting room. All the teens, Alice, FP and Charles were all waiting for a doctor to come and tell them Betty was going to be okay.  
“You, there was this one time, when we were like 8 and Betty and I went to a summer camp in the middle of literally nowhere and umm, one day me, Betty and Harvey and Emma, some friends from Greendale, went to this park I think and we wanted to climb the trees and reach a huge tree house that people said was haunted. And we were almost there, when Harvey, a complete idiot, almost fell and dragged all of us after him, and while we were all screaming at him, Betty reached the tree house first and there was a squirrel inside and she thought it was a ghost and she screamed so loud, she fell from there. We spent 6 hours in the ER because she almost died. Ad you know what was the first thing she said after she woke up? I can still remember her laugh, she said “It was a ghost squirrel and it pushed me out.”. It made absolutely no sense, but it was the way she said it and the way she was the one hurt but she wanted to see us happy and not worried about her.  
“Well, that’s what Betty always does. She may have mistakes, big ones eve, but she’s the type that always puts others first no matter what.”  
“Okay, ca we stop talking about her like she’d be dead?”  
Right then a doctor came to tell them she’s awake and she’s going to be just fine.  
They gave her a few moments alone, but then let Veronica go alone first.  
“Hey, B, how are you feeling?”  
“I’ve been better”-she answers and smiles.  
“Listen, Veronica, I’m really really sorry for lying to you and for kissing Archie. I don’t know and I don’t know if I ever will know why I did it, but I promise it will never happen again. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I just want you to know that I really am so so sorry and I never meant for you to get hurt.”  
“Betty. It’s okay. We’re best friends and we did make a promise that no boy would come between us again. At the end of the day, we have each other and of course, it hurt me that you didn’t tell me but, you’re still my best friend and I love you.”  
“I love you too, V.”  
“I should probably call the other in before they think I killed you or something.”- she says and they both laugh.  
And that night, in Betty’s hospital room, no matter all the pain each of them was going through, they laughed.  
But they couldn’t have called it a night without mocking Betty and Archie bout the kiss at least once.  
“Okay, we are all over it, but I do need to say that if you guys do it again, Jughead and I will actually murder you.”- says Veronica and they laugh  
“Yeah, and Archie don’t forget that the woods are full of bears so watch your back.”  
“I wouldn’t go camping with him if I were you, Archie”- says Kevin and they all laugh and they say their goodbyes, leaving Betty and Jughead alone.  
“You really scared me out there.”  
“I’m okay, Jug, I promise.”  
“I meant it, Betts. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“So, that means we’re okay?”  
“We’re okay.”- he smiles and kisses her softly, laying down beside her and they hold each other until they fall asleep.  
What an unforgettable prom night for the students at Riverdale High.


End file.
